Call me Onii-chan -ssu
by Fatrock
Summary: This is my 2nd KagePro fanfic! Hibiya X Seto When Hibiya's feeling down, who's the one to cheer him up? SETO-ssu ! Rated: T, because I didn't know what it should be rated Slight mention of Mary


Kagepro

Seto and Hibiya

Call me " Onii- chan" -ssu!

Every since Hibiya joined the Mekakushi Dan, Seto's notice how every now and then Hibiya would change from bored to depressed. That's how Seto got the idea to cheer him up, by….. stranding themselves in the**middle of nowhere in a **_**FOREST**_ **completely** **lost.**

" Can I ask you again why we're lost in the middle of a forest? ", asked Hibiya straining himself from hitting the other

" Seems I was distracted by a deer _I've never _seen before – ssu.", replied Seto with a sweatdrop

'_**IT'S HOPELESS!**_ ', thought the young boy

" Hehe.. Oh, look There's another deer!", shouted Seto as he chased after it this time holding onto Hibiya

As Seto was running with Hibiya, Hibiya noticed that in Seto's eye there was a hint of sorrow," It looks like it ran away – ssu, but there are a lot of beautiful flowers!"

" Seto."

" Some lily of the valley, tulips, buttercups, peonies, etc."

" Seto.."

" Pretty butterflies, blue river, clear sky, etc. "

" Seto…"

" Hm? Did you say something - ssu? " asked Seto as he layed on the ground

" What's the real re- huh? Seto? Seto?", Hibiya looked at him ' He fell asleep?!'

10 minutes later

" Oh, you're awake.", said Hibiya monotone

" Sorry – suu! It was all so relaxing! Hehe.. ", apologized Seto

" What's the real reason? "

" Huh? "

" I said, what's the real reason? "

" Reason? "

" Don't play dumb with me! ", Hibiya yelled as he punched Seto in the face, before running into the forest again

" Hibiya… How stupid I am to forget and fall asleep… ", says Seto as he scolds himself, " But I have a clue to where he went. "

Running through the forest Hibiya came upon a little cottage-like house (Mary's), and enters," Hello? Anybody here? Hmm. I guess not, but Seto won't find me here! " As quickly as he found the house he starts a little fire in the fireplace, eventually causing him to fall asleep.

A few minutes after Hibiya entered the house it began to pour.

" Just my luck isn't it-ssu? ", chuckled Seto," First I try to cheer Hibiya up, we get lost, then I forget why we came out here, get punched in the face, and now it's pouring like mad while I'm trying to find Mary's house."

As Seto searched for the house he finds it impossible to use his eye ability, because of the rain. Soon he started to search by memory, not long after he reaches the house drenched.

_Knock, knock_

Hibiya wakes up startled," Huh?! Oh, I fell asleep, because of the fire.", rubbing his eyes, 'Unlike a certain *cough*_** SOMEONE **_*cough*.'

_Knock, knock_

" _Hibiya, I know you're in there."_

' Oh.. It's only Seto… Wait? SETO?! I bet he's really angry at me now, I _just __**HAD **_to **PUNCH **him…. '

" Hibiya, I'm getting wet-ssu…"

' What should I do? Open or pretend that I'm still asleep?! '

" Hibiya… Guess I got no choice then-ssu."

' No choice to WHAT? ' thought Hibiya as he just kept freaking out more and more each time

Seto climbs in through the window

' What the F*CK?! When was that window there?! '

" Yo!", cheerfully greets Seto

Hibiya then faints, but Seto catches him before he it the wooded floor.

5 minutes later

" Oh, how long was I out? ", the young boy asked

" Just for 5 minutes- ssu. ", replied the senior

" Um, about earlier, I- "

" I'm sorry!"

" Huh? "

" The real reason why I did this was because I've noticed how sad you've been since _then _and I really wanted to cheer you up. "

" Seto. "

" I'm really sorry! "

" I- I'm sorry also, for punching you and not letting you in earlier… I can't believe that I did that to you, when you act like an Onii-chan to everyone including myself, and _all _I did was pay you back rudely. I'm sorry. "

" Hibiya.. ", said Seto as his eyes teared up

" Huh? "

" You said I was like a Onii-chan! No one's ever told me that, not even Mary! So… "

" So? "

" So then, could you call me Onii-chan- ssu? "

" Onii-chan?! "

" You just said I was like one. "

" Oh, yeah that's true.. Ok.. I guess… "

" Yeah! "

" Y-yeah..? "

" Look, it stopped raining –ssu! And there's a double- no triple rainbow! Isn't it pretty - ssu "

" Yeah, it's really pretty. ", smiled Hibiya as he felt the warmth of the air and looked out the window at the rainbows'

" How about we go home? I'm sure the Mary and the others are wondering where we are. "

" Ok, Onii-chan. ", Hibiya said as Seto opened the door and both walked out the door, and the forest

**EPILOUGE  
**

" We're back! ", announced Seto's cheery voice that matched his expression

" What he said. ", murmured Hibiya

Noticing that no one said " Welcome back ", they found out the next day that Shintaro was on the brink of death, because Ene, Momo, and Konoha were messing around with his computer, that Kido got drunk, and once again _**TRIED **_to kill Kano, who surprisingly did **NOTHING **wrong this time, and that Mary, well Mary just went to bed like a normal person.


End file.
